Oenus
Oenus is the name given to the inhabited region of the Prime Material Plane. It is a wide region with five continents. Historically it was possible to reach Orba by ship traveling East from Arno and Pridan. Now that task is only possible once a month on the new moon. The five inhabited continents of Oenus are relatively close to each other - covering only the northern hemisphere and about one third of the longitudinal span of the surface. Efforts to explore other regions have shown that there are many islands, some of them large, but none of them inhabited or blessed with wealth enough to warrant colonization. Continents Aelkot is a large continent located in the north. It is approximately 3000 miles from it's westernmost to easternmost point. It sits entirely north of 45° N. Southern Aelkot is temperate and northern Aelkot lies above the arctic circle. The last century has been a period of centralization in Aelkot and the continent is dominated by countries much larger and more powerful than on other continents. This centralization has been enabled mostly by the mage-trusting nature of most Aels and their willingness to accept magic in government and by the formation of confederations. Arno rivals Aelkot in size. It is located in the south east of the region known as Oenus. The northern region is mountainous and temperate, connected by a nearly impassable land bridge with southern Pridan. Halflings have adopted Western Arno as a new homeland and comprise about 40% of the local populations. Arno is a dangerous land with many more magical beasts than in other lands. During The Separation of Orba the cities along the east coast were mostly destroyed. Without trade to keep them alive, they fell within a generation. Now the eastern region of Arno is mostly uninhabited by civilized people except for small well defended pockets. Pridan is connected to Arno by a landbridge. In recent years several passes through and under the mountains have been found but until about 300 years ago the bridge was considered to be impassable by non-magical means. Pridan is a relatively lawless land, with hundreds of city states fighting for power over whatever land they can. In the vast tracts of land between the cities the people are just as likely to acknowledge some local hero as they are to have no master. Pridan is plagued by giants, dragons, and other creatures from the mountains. Ollambac is considered by Elves, Dwarves and Humans to be the homeland and the cradle of civilization. Halflings generally take offense to that but few can deny that Ollambac has dominated the history of the world. Modern Ollambac is a quagmire of theo-political conflict. The citizens of Ollambac are known for their great faith, distrust of Arcane Magic and warring nature. This has lead to the establishment of a state of perpetual conflict between theocracies. Ollambac is populated mostly by Dwarves and ethnically Dwarven Orcs with a large human minority. Few Halflings immigrated there because of the bloody history of Elven persecution in Ollambac. After nearly 1400 years of genocidal fervor most Elves have left Ollambac or been killed. What few remain are tremendously insular, paranoid, and often violent with outsiders. Marfet is primarily volcanic in origin. Blessed with fertile soil and stunning landscapes, the hot and wet climate means it is a land in perpetual bloom. It is land prone to earthquakes and volcanic eruptions. The civilization of Marfet is contained mostly on the coast as the jungles are far too dangerous for all but the most hardy and the threat of eruption or earthquake quells attempts to fortify against the beasts of the jungle. Many Elves settled in Marfet during the Age of Exodus after initial reports of Aelkot, a more natural and hospitable settlement opportunity, indicated that it was too infested with monsters for settlement. Despite being continuously inhabited for so long there are few people in the land. Population Distribution Humans are found nearly everywhere. They are about 50% of the population of Aelkot and Pridan, 30% of Ollambac, 25% of Arno, and about 10% of Marfet. Dwarves and Orcs comprise about 70% of Ollambac and 15% of Aelkot, almost exclusively in the south. Few Dwarves or Orcs have settled in Arno, Pridan or Marfet. Halflings did not spread to Ollambac after hearing of the violence there. They are about 50% of the population of Arno, 25% of Pridan, 15% of Aelkot, and 10% of Marfet. Elves have fled Ollambac in several exodi. In Aelkot, Arno and Pridan they make up about 25% of the population. Marfet is considered by many to be the new Elven homeland and is populated about 80% with Elves. Category:Geography